Harry Potter and the Quill of Nalblun
by Beaver6991
Summary: Harry has reached his 6th year at Hogwarts.After Sirius’s death,Harry falls into a depression, and the Second War against Voldemort is going badly.Yet when evidence is found that there is a traitor in the DA,supsicions arise and friendships begin to fail.
1. A Change in Lifestyle

Chapter 1

The Change in Lifestyle.

_Why? Sometimes I just wonder why? Hagrid said if he was to go, it would be in battle. Maybe that's true, but did he battle for me? No...Sirius would want to battle against Voldemort_._ But why...why did he have to die?_

It was now three months into the summer vacation, and Harry could barely stand it any longer. Every time he would come back from Hogwarts for vacation, the Dursley's would treat him differently, but never decently. Sometimes they would beat him and treat him like a dog, and other times they would flat out ignore him. But this was by far the worst punishment. They were treating him like a spoiled five year old Dudley! Harry's thoughts strayed to the night before, where they had eaten dinner in the kitchen, and Harry had been 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Ver-

"Oh, no no no, nonsense Harry, it's fine, your barely late at all, please have a seat," said Uncle Vernon with an expression that looked like it took a great amount of pain to say.

"Here you are Harry," said Aunt Petunia as she slowly set his plate down, filled to the brim with ham, meatloaf and pasta. And I'll get something for you to drink."

Harry looked at her lips, and they were pursed tightly, seemingly because she could not say anything else kind to Harry without bursting into a million pieces.

"May I have some salt Dudley?" asked Harry politely to Dudley at the end of the table.

Dudley's head quickly spun around from the television he was watching and with the most insincere smile on his face, grunted some sort of a "sure," and passed the salt across the table, knocking his own glass down in the process. He then proceeded to turn around again and watching the Tele, while Aunt Petunia got out a mop to dry the floor.

It seemed that out of all the Dursley's, Dudley seemed the most unhappy about the current arrangements on how Harry was to be treated. Yet he knew exactly why he wasn't to treat Harry abusively, because he has already suffered a pigs tail removed and a tongue bigger than his living room couch being sprawled from his mouth.

Yet after another one of those horrifying meals by the Dursley's, Harry had decided to head in early, and watch Tele. Yes, as one of the many accommodations that the Dursley's had made to Harry, one of the best was his own Tele where he could watch it undisturbed in his bedroom. Now of course, the Dursley's generosity had its limits, so this was no new electrical appliance. It was one of Dudley's old ones they had found in the attic, and it didn't even have a remote.

_Hah _thought Harry_, it's not like I watch that many channels anyway._

This was obviously true, since the only reason Harry even bothered with the Tele in the first place, was so he could keep an eye out fro anything suspicions...anything that might relate to Voldemort.

Harry quickly unlocked the door, and immediately jumped onto his undone bed and switched on the television to see if the news at 6 pm was still on.

"And today, it seems as if the rain will be settling down upon most of the tri county area, so have your umbrellas out , this is one of those 95 pecenters...Hahaha...um..back to you Dave.

"Thanks Sheila...Now in other news, a High School Teacher strike has swept the coast of-

Harry turned off the tv and sat down silently on his bed. It was another one of those lonely nights, and he knew were his thoughts were going to stray, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

_Sirius._ _I made a mistake. Why did you take your life for me? It wasn't worth it! You idiot! You never listen, your so stubborn, you...YOUR JUST A LOSER! _

"Harry..are you in there?" asked the voice of Dudley from behind the door. There's someone, some guy and a girl, whatshisname...whatever, that wants to see you. They're in the living room."

Harry looked up at the door, and told Dudley he would be down in a sec. There was no fear in Dudley's voice, just his usual stupid memory lapses, probably from getting hit so hard in boxing, so that meant it couldn't be people who looked like wizards. But this meant nothing, as far as Harry was concerned, for Dudley was more likely to spot a wizard than to get into Hogwarts, as long as they weren't dressed in robes.

Harry quickly strode to the door, wondering maybe if it was his old elementary schools teacher and her husband, whose blue hair he had given her in the years before Hogwarts, had caused her further damage.

As he went down the stairs, his curiosity lengthened, and he peeked around the corner to see who it was.

His jaw dropped.


	2. Back to the Burrow

Chapter 2

Back to the Burrow

"It's gonna take us forever to get there, and once we do, it's going to be so awkward, I said I would have him stay months ago, he's probably fuming!" exclaimed Hermione, imitating Ron's voice with a smile on her face.

Ron turned a shade of scarlet and faced away from Harry, glaring at her with what seemed like fire in his eyes.

Harry turned to Ron, grinning for the first time in a while.

"No honestly, don't worry about it, I've been just about as good as I can possibly be in this house, but it's been kind of creepy ever since the Dursley's have been being nice to me, I sort of like dit better when they were mean!" said Harry jokingly. How are you guys?"

Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a high five and Hermione came to Harry and gave him a hug.

Ron still wasn't convinced, "Come on Harry, you know feel bad about you being stuck here, but..I just have had a lot of things to do, and there were so many _easier _ways to get you out of here, that I thought it was stupid to take a flying car again," he said angrily.

Harry looked slightly confused and turned to Hermione.

"Oh, his father wouldn't let him take a broomstick or use the floo channel, so now he's angry,"laughed Hermione.

Harry was totally bewildered. How could they have come by flying car with Mrs. Weasley's consent?

"We didn't," said Ron, seeing what Harry was thinking. Which is why we should hurry, so get you stuff and we'll be off, okay? I'll be getting the car started."

Harry nodded in agreement but said, "What about Uncle Vernon?"

"What about him?" asked Ron, his brows furrowed at the question as if he misunderstood it. I told him we were here to pick you up and go to my house, so that's that, right? Mind you, he didn't seem to upset about the prospect of you leaving, but he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, Hermione can you help me pack while Ron get's the car started?"asked Harry as Ron left the room and went to the garage.

"Sure Harry, but...could I grab something to eat and meet you upstairs, I'm starving?" she asked politely. I came from my parents house and wasn't able to eat anything, because I wanted to get here first."

Harry pointed her to the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. He almost pulled out his wand in his back pocket to magic all his things in place, but then thought twice. He didn't need to get expelled from Hogwarts for something dumb like that.

So he started to put things away by hand, as Hermione came into the room with a muffin in her hand.

"Wow," she said with a wrinkled nose. Do you know what hygiene is?"

Harry laughed, but knew deep down that his room always smelled like this, because of Dudley living in it before him.

When they had finished packing, they both left together, and went outside to the new car, the Weasley's had, except for the fact that it wasn't that new, because it was the exact same model as before.

Hermione sat in the back, where Crookshanks was waiting for her, as fat and mischievous as ever. Harry patted the cat on the head, and took the front seat to the left of Ron, who was driving.

"Everyone in...okay lift off!" he declared.

Suddenly, there was this swirling sound that started comming from outside of the car and fog surrounded the car as it started spinning, and then Harry blacked out.

"Harry...Harry dear...are you alright?" asked the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was lying down in Ron's room, at the Burrow.

"Sorry Harry I should've warned you, that we modified the car to go through a wormhole, and it got us here in less than a second," said Ron with a grin on his face, expressing that he had no intention of letting him know until Harry had experienced it himself.

"Well dear, I think that it's time for you to get up, you been sleeping for hours now, it's almost noon!" she said busily, as she left the room.

"Were's Hermione?" asked Harry as he got up from the bed groggily and put on his glasses that were on the night stand next to him.

Ron suddenly had a look of laughter on his face as he said, "Just follow me."

Harry, anxious to see what was so funny, got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"What's up Ron, where is she?" he asked.

"Just follow me!" he said smirking.

They moved down the steps and into Percy's room, where shouting could be heard. Most of them seemed to be comming from Hermione's mouth.

"-Gave them so much grief, now you lodged in back home, no apology and furthermore, you still believe your stupid policies on House Elves and Wizard ranking and nobility!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry and Ron walked into the room.

Harry could've bet a thousand Galleons that she was talking to Percy, the most disliked Weasley in the Weasley family, and as he turned the corner into Percy's room, his predication was correct. Percy was standing up facing Hermione with his fists clenched at his sides and fire in his eyes.

"Look Hermione!" exclaimed Percy with a tone of a superior talking to a small child. My family and me's business is none of your concern, and as for the House Elves and Wizards proper place, your theory is nonsense and childish, you'll never understand the system our government works in today!"

"You mean lies and deceit right?" said Hermione coldly. Where was the Ministry when Voldemort returned? When Harry was attacked by the Dementors? When Sirius Black died? Oh right, they were calling Harry and Dumbledore liars, denying the Ministry had lost control over Dementors, and still accusing Sirius Black of a crime he did not commit!"

After this remark, Percy looked at Harry and shut up immediately. He seemed almost frightened of Harry, and gave Hermione one last fleeting look, before marching out of the room, red in the face with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Ron seemed to think the whole thing was hilarious though, as if he was waiting for someone to tell Percy off for a while.

"Hermione that was brilliant, I don't think I've ever seen someone tell Percy off like that, 'cept maybe Dad!" said Fred as he walked into the room with George and Lee Jordan at his side. If Percy ever bothers me again, remind me to call you and we'll have you argue for us."

Then Fred looked to the side and saw Harry grinning at them, his green eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"Oh marvelous, it's Harry Potter, don't think we can get a shot of him and put him our indorsement logo?" asked George jokingly. I can see it now,_ "All the Harry's say it's Verys good to eat Purple Perries."_

"Purple Perries?" asked Harry, brow furrowed.

"It's a new concept really, nobody knows about it yet but the Great Creators, a.k.a. us," said Lee Jordan. But we've been having trouble getting it out on the market you see, because of a few...erm...side effects it has."

Fred and George laughed.

"Well, fine they're more of the main effects of the Perries," admitted Lee. They make you greedy, for 24 hours only," said Lee. Now you may ask what is so bad about greed? And we will answer, nothing...for us. But for the person who eats it, will immediately want more Perries, and will refuse to share any of theirs. This can sometimes lead to people taking... more drastic measures to obtain Perries, even by stealing them. Yet as long as they have money, they'll buy them before resorting to that, and by the time they're out of money, we're locked up with security guards at every door."

Harry laughed so hard tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Well anyway,"said George, adding on to the story. The Ministry doesn't want these things on the market, for obvious reasons, but they can't just quite make it illegal to sell. They have to find a certain ingredient that cannot be used in our mixture for the Perries, and if they do, we're toast.

"And guess who they've made in charge of that job?" said Fed, smirking.

Harry thought for a moment then in came to him, "Fred...it's not..no it can't be...Percy?"

They all nodded in unison, smiling from ear to ear.

Harry Ron and Hermione burst out laughing as they never had laughed before.

"But, that's not even his department, isn't he working directly for Fudge?" asked Harry, with a perplexed look on his face.

"That may be so my dear Harry," started Fred. But Fudge knows that Percy's related, so who better to spy on us than someone who lives in our home!"

"It's also a perfect test to see just how far Percy will go for Fudge," added George. I think Fudge wants to see if Percy's allegiance will stretch so far as involving family members, and I can assure you it does."

"And...and I suppose he'll break into your room and look for clues?" said Harry jestingly.

Then Fred and George laughed even harder.

"You won't believe it, but he tried!" he said, and Hermione stopped laughing and gasped. The night before Lee came, he tried to break in while we were sleeping, the rat. But don't worry, we were ready. Two steps into our room and we jinxed him so badly, he's still smarting. And that was just the beginning of it. When Mum and Dad found out what he had tried to do, Dad hit the roof. He told Percy that if he ever went into our rooms again, _ever_, he would call the Ministry Police.

Hermione gasped again, and Fred and George looked pretty serious. Lee looked angry, and Ron looked frightened, as if he could still hear his father's voice yelling at Percy.

"And he was damn serious too, Percy didn't dare argue," said Fred, jubilantly.

"Yeah, but Dad's been kinda moody ever since the election, he's been working his butt off and looking out for his job as well," advised George. He's been helping the man running against Fudge, while still working for Fudge at the same time. It's got to be rough at work."

"The elections are on for Minister of Magic?" asked Harry. Who's running against Fudge?"

"Well Harry, he's downstairs eating with Dad and Mum right now, would you like to see him?" said Lee, with a slight bow, as if he were a concierge.

"Do I know him?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Oh, I think you do Harry, I think you do."

As Harry walked down the stairs, he began to think about who the person working against Fudge was. Who did he know who was politically active? No one really. As a matter of fact, the only person Harry could think of was Dumbledore, and he was sure that it wasn't him. So who could it be?

Harry stopped for a moment, and thought. Was there anyone else? Anyone else who he knew who would do this sort of thing...?

"Harry?" said Hermione, as Harry's thought rushed back down to Earth.

Harry realized that he had been standing in the middle of the stairway for a minute now, and everyone was looking at him.

"Not Dad being attacked, is it?" joked George as he brushed by Harry.

Harry grinned and continued down the stairs, towards the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear Mr. Weasley's voice comming from the kitchen. It didn't sound very happy, but slightly tired. Yet there was that wisplike note of giddiness in his voice that was impossible to get rid of, and Harry could hear it all the way from the stairs. Harry turned the corner to see Mr. Weasley sitting down next to Mrs. Weasley, and next to her...he couldn't believe it! Yet, it all suddenly dawned upon him, and made sense immediately.

It was Lupin!


	3. A Failure and a Politician

Chapter 3

A Failure and a Politician.

"Well?"

"Oh...my lord...my apologies, I...I didn't know what to do!" I just kept running with it in my hand until they found me, and then I apparated!"

"Nonsense, you have done well, without you aid, I could never have obtained what I needed, Voldemort thanks you."

"No my lord, I am not worthy of your thanks...I am not!"

"What do you mean?

"I obtained the ink...well some of it...well, only a little of it...but I was not able to...t-"

"Say no more Rainew, you have obviously failed me, you shall be punished."

"NO...my lord, I did not..I did not fail you...I acquired the ink, it was just...I had the other part, it just disappeared!"

"Wait, now you say something of interest to me...go on."

"I was running with it in my hands, and also the ink, but they were on my tail, they knew something was up, they're not that stupid Muggles-"

"They are, but please continue with your story."

"Well...yes...and then I went down a alleyway, a Muggle one, and I was trapped!" But I didn't give up, I got my wand out a threw a garbage can at them to buy me some time, but they sort of dodged the first one but the second one got th-"

"Irrelevant information Rainew, get on with the story now!"

"Yes my lord." So, I managed to distract them and was ready to apparate when I noticed...it was gone! Not the ink of course but the-"

"I know what you speak of, proceed with your story."

"Well, by that time the pleasemens had come in what do they call them...carts, lights blaring and everything, so I had to disapparate." But my lord, I was able to get the ink my lo

rd, its is still at your dispos-"

"That will be all Rainew, you will contacted shortly with further instructions on what to do."

"Thank you my lord...yes my lord."

"Well Harry, I assumed that you would be surprised, but please stop goggling at me, I might get offended!" kidded Lupin, as Harry stared at him dumfounded, at the foot of the stairs.

Harry walked over to Lupin and shook his hand, as the others began to file into the room.

"It's not that I can't believe it, it's just...I'm just a little surprised, given your...erm...-"

"State of being?" finished Lupin. Yes Harry, I am fully aware of the fact that I'm a werewolf. Yet that will not stop me from campaigning against Fudge and changing the way the Ministry works, for the better."

"Right," said Fred. And if anyone bothers you, you can threaten to bite them!"

Lupin laughed at this remark, and got up from the chair he was sitting in at the table. He then proceeded to walk over to the window and look outside.

"Well," he started. I've had a lot of thinking to do, and I've decided that the public needs to know, my supporters need to know...that I'm a werewolf."

Mr. Weasley gasped and got up from the table.

"No way Remus, it's suicide!" he stated. Think of all the supporters you'll lose, of all the votes that you won't get. It's wasting all of the work you've done!"

Remus sighed and turned around to face Mr. Weasley.

"Look Arthur, that may be true," he said. But think of the amount of supporters that I'll lose if they public finds out from anyone other than me. It will be a scandal!"

Remus seemed to have bags under his eyes, and even as a politician, he still bore the same ragged clothes that he normally had. Yet there was one thing different about him. He possessed a green ring on his left index finger, with a small inscription, that couldn't be read from how far Harry was.

"What's that on your finger Lupin?" asked Harry, trying hard not to sound too nosy.

Lupin looked and smiled as he saw the ring.

"Oh, the ring you mean?" asked Lupin as Harry nodded. This was a present from a Egyptian Pharaoh, who I visited no too long ago.

Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face, as she stepped up to face Lupin.

"But Professor, there are no more pharaohs in Egypt anymore, how could you of obtained that recently?" she asked curiously.

Remus smiled and looked at Hermione before answering, "As a Muggle and even a witch, that may be what you believe, but it is not necessarily the truth."

"You see," he continued, still smiling at everyone as he took the ring off his finger. The Pharaohs today are not how we know of them many years ago. For Muggles, they are high status business men, who hold power over their countries with their firm grip on the economy. For witches and wizards, they work at Ministries and governments, as leaders and political geniuses for our magical community. Yet, for their own peculiar reasons, they choose to keep their identities confidential. Sometimes this can be good, and other times it can be...terrible."

There was a look on Lupin's face as if he had no intention on letting them know anymore about ths ring or how he obtained it. Then suddenly, his facial expression changed, and he immediately looked happy again.

"Well, that's not the point of my visit, to tell you all old stories from an old man, I came here to see you!" he said beamingly looking at everyone in the room.

Whether by coincidence or on purpose, Percy was definitely not anywhere near the room, or inside of it at all.

"Well Remus, if you want to catch up, why don't you go change and come downstairs for dinner in 15 minutes," said Molly, smiling as she got up and began to prepare a salad while the stove began to heat up.

"Oh no Molly, I want to help, let me do the cooking, you can get a rest for a change!" said Lupin eagerly as he moved towards the stove.

But Mrs. Weasley was poignant, and sent Remus upstairs to Fred and Georges room, accompanied by Harry, again on Mrs. Weasley's orders.

"She's great Molly," said Lupin as he moved up the stairs. But sometimes she just works too hard. She's got to take a break."

Harry didn't know what to say at this comment, not really knowing much about Mrs. Weasley's work ethics, so he smiled and nodded.

Harry was now much closer to Lupin, and could see that his hair was greyer than ever, and pre-mature wrinkles covered his face.

"Harry, I know...I know that Sirius's death has affected you...more than most people," he said shakily. But...I knew Sirius better than anybody alive on earth, and I can tell you one thing, Sirius was going to die anyway!

Harry has an expression of shock on his face as Lupin grimly continued.

"Honestly Harry, it was not humanly possible for Sirius to stay alive cooped up in that house forever!" exclaimed Lupin. He wouldn't of been able to do it for the rest of his life. He would of either left the house and gone back to Azkaban, or just deteriorated, his soul and his life. It would have been worse than Azkaban!"

For the first time ever, Harry had to acknowledge, Lupin was right about Sirius., he was absolutely right.

Sirius would have died anyway.


	4. The Letter from Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Harry lay in bed that night, thinking about the events that had happened that day. He had been rescued from the Dursley's (again), found out that Percy was still on Fudge's side, and discovered that Lupin was running for Minister.

His thoughts then strayed back to dinner that night, where Percy had never shown up...and Mrs. Weasley had cried because of it. Percy was just so arrogant, so filled up with his own lies that he couldn't realize the truth! But the one event, that stuck into Harry's mind the most, was the one that was happened when he had opened the door to Ron's room.

Hedwig had immediately flown over to Harry and deposited a letter in his hands. It had the official Hogwarts seal on it. But Harry didn't want to open it in front of Fred George and Ron, who were all in the same room as him.

So now, under his sheets on the floor, he slowly proceeded to open the envelope, and it read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be pleased to announce that you will participate once more, in Quidditch this year, meaning your ban has been lifted. We would also like to announce that a Extended Trip will be available to all 6th years. For the first time ever, Hogwarts will be visiting Foreign Schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and VillVif. Beauxbatons will be our first stop in France, followed by VillVif in Egypt, and Durmstrang, where we have yet to acquire coordinates too. We would like to remind all 6th years joining us on this trip that it does **NOT** have any affiliation with The Triwizard Tournament, which will not take place for a few more years. We will be visiting these schools on a purely learning basis, yet Hogwarts will partake in a competition nonetheless. An All-Star team compiled of 6th years will be taking on the bests of these schools, for an International Junior Quidditch Cup. You have been chosen to be the Seeker for "Team Hogwarts." Anyone under or over the age of 6th year will only be able to go on the Trip if they are selected for the team. A full roster will be given on the back of this sheet. We shall leave Hogwarts on the 2nd of September, and will return in November the 24th. Inside is a slip to be signed by your parent or guardian. Due to special circumstances, you will be exempted from having to have a parent or guardian sign, but if you choose to come, you must sign it yourself. You will also find enclosed your exam scores for your O.W.L. exams, and the books you will be needing for this year._

_Happy Holiday,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. He would be part of team Hogwarts in the Junior Quidditch World Cup! It was phenomenal!

Harry quickly flipped the page over to see the roster, which read:

_Seeker 1st Round: Harry Potter-Gryffindor_

_Seeker 2nd Round: Cho Chang-Ravenclaw_

_Chaser Left Wing: Ginny Weasley-Gryffindor_

_Chaser Center: Katie Bell-Gryffindor_

_Chaser Right: Draco Malfoy (moved from Seeker position)-Slytherin_

_Chaser Round Two: Molva Montague-Slytherin_

_Keeper 1st Round: Gordon Bletchley-Slytherin_

_Keeper 2nd Round: Ron Weasley-Gryffindor_

_Beater #1: Byllin Gordon-Hufflepuff_

_Beater #2: Scott Frankter-Hufflepuff_

_Beater 2nd Round: Vincent Crabbe_

_Beater 2nd Round: Gregory Goyle_

Harry quickly turned over the sheet to see his exam marks and the books he needed.

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Magical History: Poor_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Poor_

_Divination: Poor_

_You have been selected to be able to take the following courses:_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_You are hereby exempted from any other classes from here on._

_Please note that no books can be purchased at Diagon Alley for Hogwarts due to circumstances beyond our control._

_The Standard Book of spells Grade 6_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_The Ways of White Magic_

_By Mole Bade_

"As happy as Harry was, something was definitely bothering him. He re-read the last line: _"Please note that no books can be purchased at Diagon Alley for Hogwarts due to circumstances beyond our control."_

Why couldn't anyone buy their books in Diagon Alley? Harry had never had this note given to him before! But then it slowly dawned on Harry as he read the note over again.

Maybe it wasn't just anyone...maybe it was only him!


	5. The Robbery

Chapter 5

The Robbery

"No Harry, just wait and see, all of our letters will be like that!" exclaimed Hermione over the breakfast table the next morning. Just wait and see!"

"But...Hermione, you've got to admit, it's strange...isn't it," said Ron warily, trying to avoid an argument. I mean, seriously, when was the last time our letters arrived separately? Never! It can't just be coincidence, it's something else! Something to do with maybe more than Harry, but all of Hogwarts school."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, _all of our letters are going to be like that!" _repeated Hermione, obviously extremely frustrated.

"Oh...well...what I was trying to say was-"

"Mails here," declared Percy as he walked into the room busily, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. Now hurry and take it quickly, I have to go to work immediately!"

And with that, he dropped the mail parcels on the kitchen table and apparated away, without any goodbyes.

Harry laughed at this, as he now understood this to be Percy's usual behavior. Yet Fred and George seemed more concerned.

"Children?" asked George to Fred. Percy never talks like that, unless he's nervous about something."

"I have to go to work?" asked Fred to George. He' off from work for another two weeks!"

Then a sudden look of panic swept the twins face's at the same time as they both jumped from their seats and at the same time yelled, "The Bedroom!"

Harry raced up with Hermione, Ron and Mr and Mrs. Weasley following close behind. The twins were bounding up the stairs like their lives depended on it, skipping four steps at a time.

Harry skidded to a stop as he saw the twins bedroom door blasted open by a spell, and charred black from the intensity of the blow.

There were the twins both with their mouths wide open as they walked into the room. To the far right corner, near the beds, was a brown chest, which had also been blown open. It was empty.

"Percy!" yelled Fred. Percy!"

"Forget it Fred, he's gone, and he's definitely not comming back, especially not with the recipe."

"One out of two I'm afraid George, which would defiantly abide by your usual standards," said Lupin walking into the room, with a piece of yellow parchment in his hands.

"Please wait just a moment, and I'll see if I can arrange you an appointment please," said the secretary with a fake sweet smile.

Percy cleared his throat importantly and stood up as tall as he could.

"I do not need an appointment to speak to Mr. Fudge, I am one of his _personal _employees," said Percy, looking the secretary in the eyes.

"One moment please," said the secretary, as he sent a magical memo into Fudges office.

Only about three seconds after, a shout emitted from the office, sounding something like, "Weatherby, get in here now!"

A smile split across Percy's face a he brushed past the secretary authoritatively and stalked off into the next room.

Fudge was pacing the room. He had obviously been waiting for Percy for a while. Perspiration out of anticipation could be seen gleaming down his bare forehead as he waited for Percy to speak. When nothing happened, he spoke.

"Well!" demanded Fudge. What happened? Did you get the recipe?"

It was actually possible that noone on the planet earth right then and there could have been more pleased with themselves than Percy Weasley right then and there, who said nothing, but pushed a small envelope with yellow parchment in it into Fudges hands.

"Did you read it beforehand?" asked Fudge suspiciously.

Percy shook his head no and motioned for Fudge to open the letter. Fudge's trembling hands were shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to open the letter. This would be one of the greatest achievements of his career, and would surely allow him to win the election with ease. Shutting down a major corporation like Weasley Wizard Wheezes would mean everything for his reputation. He knew that he wouldn't be able to open the envelope himself, so he silently handed it to Weasley.

"You do the honors," he said nervously. I want to see your expression when you see the illegal ingredient they used in this thing!"

Percy quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. His eyes could be seen scanning the page, seeming more and more crestfallen by the second.

"What...What is it Weatherby?" shouted Fudge. What's wrong!"

Percy, apparently too shaken for words, silently handed the parchment back to Fudge. It read:

_Recipe for Purple Perries (by Fred and George Weasley):_

_One cup of flour_

_Two cups of sugar_

_One cup of nuts and raisins_

_Half a cup of Peaches _

_Half a cup of berries_

_Mix together and add final, most important secret ingredient:_

_Two and a half cups of Fudge._

A.N: This chapter took me a while, but I really liked the ending. I also spent a lot of time on the Title, because I think it is a lot deeper than how most people see it. Out of Fred and George and The Minister and Percy, who really got robbed? Lol.


	6. The Lost Vavasor

Chapter 6

The Lost Vavasor

"Father, were going to be late!" exclaimed Draco as he rushed towards the front door, pushing one of his new house elves aside at the same time.

"Excuse me master," sputtered the house elf, slowly getting up to his feet. I is not seeings yous sir."

"Quiet you disobedient wretch!" said Lucius Malfoy to Draco, as he walked into the room. I will not tolerate you talking to me in that manner!"

But Draco had already rushed out the door and ready to go to the outhouse, where the fireplace was. Yet he stopped abruptly and turned to ask:

"Where are we expected Father?" asked Draco curiously.

Lucius Malfoy put on one of his mischievous smiles, the one he only put on when he felt he was talking to an uninformed lesser. The smile he put on when he spoke to Arthur Weasley.

"Oh no Draco, _we_ are not going anywhere," he said, still smirking. I have important business elsewhere, you will be traveling alone. Go to Knockturn Alley, and I'm sure you can find you're way from there, as stupid as you are!"

"Right...yes father," said Draco, who looked the tiniest bit crestfallen. He walked towards the cuesta about fifty feet from his mansion, and kicked open the secret door in the ground. He slowly went down the ladder, and into the small room that held the floo powder and fireplace in it. Draco slowly pinched a bit of the floo powder into his fingers and threw it into the fire, which immediately burned green.

He then spoke very loudly and clearly and said, "Knockturn Alley, and vanished.

"Molly, we're really running late, so can I just bring the kids to the station and then you send them their schoolbooks by owl?" asked Arthur to Molly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval, but Harry and Hermione both felt equally embarrassed.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, you don't want...me to get the books instead...it might be easier that wa-"

"Nonsense Harry old chap," said George as he apparated into the Weasley's living room. We've got everybody's books covered, our treat!"

"Oh, thank you George," said Hermione as Harry nodded his thanks as well.

"Well, time is money," said George as he quickly apparated to work.

"Speaking of which," said Mr. Weasley. We'd better hurry up if we want to make the train. It's almost 10:50.

Ron gasped disbelievingly at his father.

"But Dad, the train leaves in ten minutes," said Ron, mouth agape.

Mr. Weasley chuckled while responding, "Don't worry Ron, Dumbledore has decided it's in our best interest to take a Portkey."

Ron nodded his approval, as if he didn't know exactly why they were taking a Portkey to Kings Cross Station. It was because of Harry, and Harry understood that very well. But the shining sun outside combined with the shining faces of the Weasley's and the shining prospect of returning to Hogwarts school, all made Harry forget the Portkey, and the reasons it was being used.

"Well then, lets all come along now, just a finger on the vase will do it...quickly come on..that's it good," said Mrs. Weasley as everyone crowded around the Portkey. Now...brace yourselves. I'll see you all soon, goodbye!"

With a swirl and a rumble, Harry felt a surge of air pass him very quickly as he spun and spun around.

"The train to Beardmore is leaving at 10:55," said a speaker. It is currently 10:53.

"We'd better hurry," said Mr. Weasley, slowly rising to his feet. They were all currently flat on their backs or stomachs in a mens bathroom at the station.

"Good thing we fell here, and not in the middle of the station, "said Ron luckily. What if we'd fallen on some Muggle on his way to work."

Harry and Hermione laughed at this remark, and quickly got up and hustled to Mr. Wealsey's side.

"Now, I want you all to be very, very careful about the trip you're going on," said Mr. Wealsey as they continued walking. Dumbledore has assured me that nothing will happen, but..,well some countries have different views about...Hogwarts.

"You mean me?" said Harry obviously. Yeah, I expect Durmstrang isn't going to be hugging me on the way there, but I can cope.

"No honestly Harry, I mean Hogwarts!" exclaimed Mr. Wealsey seriously. You may not know it, but England isn't famous globally, it has a lot of enemies! And Hogwarts being one of the leading wizarding schools in England, you guys are almost like representatives for us!"

For some reason , Harry was still doubtful, but he knew Mr. Wealsey wouldn't lie to him. And Harry sort of understood what Mr. Wealsey meant, they were almost like short term ambassadors.

Harry was thinking so hard, he didn't realize that he was going to walk right into a wall. Yet when he looked up, he laughed. It was the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

He slowly leaned against the wall, pretending to watch a train depart, and fell through. Quickly afterwards came Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Dad said to say goodbye to you."

Harry nodded in recognition and slowly pulled out a red pill in his pocket.

"These things are real life savers," said Harry as he pulled the two sides of the pill apart from one another, and his luggage came bursting out. I don't know where Fred and George get these idea's, they're brilliant!"

Harry and Ron helped Hermione and Ginny get they're luggage in, and the said goodbye to Ginny.

"Aren't you supposed to go up front with Hermione?" reminded Harry to Ron. For the prefect thing?

Hermione gave a small squeal and mumbled a small, "We're late!" before running off. Ron quickly followed her, promising that he would meet up with him soon.

Harry quickly wove his way through the people and onto the train, until he found a compartment to himself in the way back. Normally, this would be a compartment reserved for special guests, but seeing as there were none, Harry began to make himself comfortable.

But a hours went by and no one came to see him, or even just say hi, Harry realized something. Even though he was proven to be sane, and he was"The Boy Who Lived" again, people still hated him. They hated him for proving the Ministry wrong, for being such an "attention seeker" and so forth.

"I hate being me!" he said to himself gloomily, looking out the window.

Harry suddenly jumped as the door of his compartment slid open. He couldn't of predicted least likely persons to visit him.

It was Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter," said Crabbe as he slowly walked into the room, flanked by Goyle who closed the door. I need to talk to you."

This was one of the first time Harry had ever heard Crabbe string more than two words together in a sentence.

"What...what did I do?" asked Harry cautiously, hand in his wand pocket.

"Guilty conscience eh Potter?" guffawed Goyle stupidly. But seriously, we have a problem."

Harry's brows were furrowed as he motioned for Goyle to keep talking.

"When me and Crabbe got to the station today, something went wrong," he said darkly. We were supposed to meet Draco.

"Well then, where is he?" asked Harry.

"That's just the problem Potter, we don't know," answered Crabbe. He never met us. Harry's mouth was wide open as he gasped a, " Does that mean...he's-"

"That's right Potter, Draco's missing!" finished Goyle.


	7. The Train and the Brain

1Chapter 7

The Train and the Brain

"Come on Ron , Harry probably expected us a while ago!' exclaimed Hermione as she tugged on Ron's shirt to hurry up. And there probably weren't that many people to entertain him either."

But Ron wouldn't stop looking around the prefect suite, checking every nook and cranny to see if Malfoy was hiding.

"Where could he be Hermione!" he said, obviously exasperated. That little tyro-prefect wouldn't miss the train! He's definitely here!"

Hermione sighed and turned to the door, saying only, "I'm surprised that you would rather find Malfoy than keep Harry company!"

Ron quickly followed her out the door, as they traveled through compartments. They checked every single one, until they came to the final one at the back of the train. They carefully knocked on the door, and opened it ever so slightly.

Harry was sleeping on one side of the couch, and refused to wake up despite the loud noises and the constant tripping over his feet by Ron.

"Just leave him," said Hermione. We'll wake him when we get there."

Night slowly rolled around as the Hogwarts Express began to near the school. Ron particularly noticed that noone had come to visit them. Not a single person! Neville had stopped to say hi, but then quickly left. Nobody else came.

As the train docked into the station at Hogsmead, it came to an abrupt stop. Hermione looked outside the window casually, and spotted Hagrid shepherding the first years into the boats to cross the lake. First year felt like so long ago, yet at the same time, felt like yesterday.

"I wonder who's going to be the new Dark Arts teacher?" said Ron, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"What makes you think we'll have a new one, I'm sure Moody will come back again!" laughed Hermione as she began to prod Harry to wake him up. Oh, it's no use!"

"_Reviello_!" said Hermione, pointing her wand directly at Harry's head. That should wake him up."

Harry slowly began to rise from his seat, rubbing his green eyes and yawning deeply in the process. He looked out the window immediately, and saw he was at the station.

"It's time to go," said Hermione softly to Harry. Ron and I have to help th first years, but we'll see you at the feast!"

And with that, they both left the compartment, leaving Harry alone again. Something Harry hadn't felt in a long time, since his meeting with Voldemort, was starting to emerge. Anger coursed through his veins!

Why was everyone always leaving him! Why couldn't they just stay! Everyone had better things to do than to be with Harry.

_I'm worthless _he thought to himself_. I never was anything, and now people are starting to realized it. _

Harry slowly retreated outside of the cabin and started down to corridor. He passed a couple of Ravenclaw 5th years, and some Gryffindor 3rd years. None of them even looked at him. It was like he was a transparent glass panel. But if everyone could see through him so easily, why couldn't they understand him?

He exited the train and slowly walked towards the carriages, hoping to find Ron and Hermione. But not one carriage held Ron and Hermione.

_They must have gone ahead in a prefect carriage _thought Harry sadly.

So Harry went to try and find a carriage to himself, but there were none. Not only that, people refused to allow him in. They would all bar the entrance and say that there carriage was full, even though there was plenty of space.

So Harry trudged his way up the long, muddy and wet slope that was Hogsmead Road. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but it felt like forever. Yet when he was about halfway there, and old man with a carriage of his own passed Harry.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know what time it is?" inquired Harry as the man passed him briskly.

"Half passed 10 pm laddy," grunted the man without stopping. You should get home, it's pretty dark outside.

Harry nodded in agreement, yet he doubted the man saw him.

"Well," said Harry, chuckling to himself. I think I've missed the feast."

Even though Harry joked, he still knew it hurt. It hurt that noone had probably noticed he was missing. That he had to walk all the way up to Hogwarts. It made him very, very angry.

Harry kept on walking even further, and it took longer still. Finally, by about midnight, Harry was at the Castles gates. He was muddy, covered in sweat, and his shoes were wet from the dew.

Harry traversed the outside yards and pushed on the doors to the Great Hall. They wouldn't budge. Of course! Like the Hogwarts doors would be open at midnight while Voldemort was rising.

Harry knew very well there would be no way to get into the castle. He would have to sleep outside. Harry pulled his red pill capsule from both sides and his baggage's came bursting out. He dragged his trunk over to the doors of the Herbology gardens, and laid his spare clothes on the top of his trunk, using it as a pillow.

And with that, Harry laid down on the hard ground, and fell asleep in the Herbology Garden.

The next morning, the birds started to sing early, waking Harry up earlier than usual. It was light outside, but Harry was totally drenched by the dew. His hands and face were caked with congealed mud, and his cloak was torn in random places. He figured everyone was at breakfast by now, so the doors were bound to be open. He put his trunk back into the capsule, and moved towards the doors. They opened.

Harry saw everyone at their tables, eating and chatting cheerfully, including Hermione. Yet Ron couldn't be seen. All of the teachers were at the staff table, talking to each other politely. But when Harry walked in, everyone, including the teachers, stopped talking.

Snape was the first person to rise and speak. He cleared his throat importantly, his eyes looking at Harry menacingly.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been?" he yelled. We have been searching the grounds restlessly looking for you!"

"Liars!" yelled Harry in retaliation.

Everyone was dead silent, looking at Harry.

"If you were looking for me so hard, why did I have to walk all the way to Hogwarts!" bellowed Harry with a rage he had never experienced before. Why did I have to sleep outside, right on Hogwarts grounds!"

Dumbledore now rose from his seat, yet Harry wouldn't have it.

"Oh no, don't you preach to me now!" shrieked Harry in front of the whole school. I've had just about enough of your logic! I'm sick and tired of all of this! I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to leave!"

The whole room was dead silent. Nobody dared even whispering to their partner. So Harry continued.

"I'm not kidding Dumbledore, I will not stay here, at this damn castle any longer," cried Harry. This place, all of you people, who I thought were my friends, you never really liked me. I was the Boy Who Lived, and everyone wanted to know me. But once it started getting complicated, nobody wanted to know me anymore! So fine, if that's what you want, don't let me hold you up, you can start a Anti-Harry League once I leave. That'll be my memorial!

Harry realized tears were flowing down his cheeks. He didn't care anymore. He stormed out of the Great Hall, and towards his dormitory. When he met the Fat Lady though, he faced a problem.

"Open,' said Harry to the portrait. Open now, I'm serious.

"You know I can't open the passage unless you have a passwor-"

"Dyffindo!" roared Harry, his wand pointing at the portrait.

The portrait was quickly ripped to shreds.

Harry stormed into the room, and was going to go into the dormitory, but someone blocked the way.

It was Ron.

"Ron, get out of the way!" thundered Harry.

"Harry, I saw what you did to the Fat Lady!" said Ron, mouth agape. What are you thinking! You're going to get expelled!"

"I don't care anymore, I'm leaving!" boomed Harry. Get out of the way Ron!

"Harry, you've attacked a Hogwarts personnel!' retaliated Ron. I...I can't let you get away!"

And with that, Ron pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Harry. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Avada Kedavra!" exclaimed Harry.

There was a long flash of green light as Ron's body fell limply to the floor. Harry stared at Ron's dead body for what felt like an eternity.

He had killed his best friend.

a.n.-Before you send me angry reviews saying that I ruined the story by making Harry evil and all that, plze read the next chappy, and u'll understand everything. Btw, I didn't make one of the options making Harry evil when I asked u guys about the how I should write the story, so that indicates that...u can fill in the blank by reading the next chapter. And about the title, it obviously talking about the Hogwarts Express, and what I mean about the brain will be defined in the next chapter,


	8. The Awakening

1Chapter 8

"Harry," said Hermione. Come on Harry, it's time to wake up, we'll be there in five minutes!"

Harry slowly rose from were he lay, realized what had happened and got out his wand. "Stay away!" said Harry. I'll blast you, I'm serious!"

Hermione laughed as Ron walked into the room.

"You two dueling?" questioned Ron as he chuckled slightly. That would be an interesting fight, brains against bravery, the two B's."

"Ron, but...how are you here...where is here?" asked Harry, mouth agape at the sight of Ron.

Ron looked at Harry quizzically, before laughing.

"Harry, we're on the train, what are you talking about?" said Ron, now uncertain on whether Harry was serious or not. What's going on?"

It slowly dawned upon Harry what had happened. It had all been a dream. Just a...dream.

"Oh...oh it's nothing, I'm always a little awkward when I'm woken up," he said laughing as he put his wand in his back pocket. Sorry you guys."

As Hermione and Ron nodded, Harry put his baggage's into the red capsule. The dream had been so real. Harry couldn't believe it. Why had he dreamt of such a thing? What was dream and what was reality. Did Crabbe and Goyle really visit him? Was Malfoy really missing? That was doubtful. It seemed to Harry as if he fell asleep the moment he found his cabin.

"Did you guys see Malfoy at the prefect meeting?' inquired Harry in an offhand sort of way.

"No, he wasn't there," said Ron, expressing interest. I want to know why though, he couldn't of missed the train."

Harry now understood. Crabbe and Goyle's visit was not mere fantasy, but reality. Malfoy was missing and Harry didn't murder his best friend.

It looked like this was going to be another very long year.

a.n.- Told ya I wouldn't make Harry evil! It's really not my style. But the dream itself will have a large impact on the story, so don;t forget about it! . Oh and expect Percy in the next chapter as well. Btw, the Brain, from the previous chapter title was supposed to indicate the dream. You know, the brain is the center of activity for pictures created in your minds eye. It's the creator of dreams, in a sense. This chapter was almost an explanation rather than a real chapter, so that's why its so short. R&R plze!


	9. On The Way to Hogwarts

1Chapter 9

On the Way to Hogwarts

Harry slowly got off the train again, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, who had decided to neglect their prefect duties so they could stay with Harry. He appreciate their concern more than the would ever know, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Why had he dreamed of something so...horrific? Leaving Hogwarts, attacking the Fat Lady, and killing Ron. All of these actions reminded him of the things Sirius was blamed for when everyone thought he was a Death Eater.

"Harry, do you want to get in?" asked Ron in a confused voice.

Harry realized that he had been standing in the doorway of a carriage for a couple of minutes without moving at all. He slowly came back to himself and started his way up onto the carriage, taking a seat next to Hermione, who had already entered. Hermione looked at him with worry, but said nothing.

It was a quiet ride on the way up to the Castle, yet nobody seemed to have any objections to this. Ron was still contemplating upon the absence of Malfoy, Hermione looked out the window, staring at the cloudy night sky, and Harry kept on analyzing his dream. All of them were so preoccupied in thought, they missed the sight of a cloaked man who made a quick movement right outside of their carriage, before it caught fire.

"Anyone smell that?" asked Ron, sniffing around the carriage. It smells like something burning!"

Harry began to smell it too, and quickly realized what was going on.

"Jump!" ordered Harry as he flung himself out of the carriage.

Ron and Hermione followed immediately after, hitting the ground hard right next to Harry. They all turned around to see something much worse than just one burning carriage. All of the carriages had been set on fire, and Death Eaters were all over the place, attacking student with Unforgivable Spells. Harry hastily pulled out his wand as Ron did the same, and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, go up to the castle, and get Dumbledore!' yelled Ron, as he moved towards the fires and Death Eaters with Harry.

Hermione nodded and rapidly scurried off towards the castle.

Ron and Harry moved to the carriage right behind theirs, where screams could be heard. Ash and smoke emitted from the inside of the carriage, yet Harry approached it anyway.

_"Agugio!" _ said Harry, pointing his wand towards the carriage.

Water suddenly came pouring out, but it was clearly not enough to stop the fires. Ron also did a water spell, yet even their combined efforts were in vain. Harry saw no other choice, so he signaled to Ron, and they both went diving into the flames, straight into the carriage.

At first, Harry thought he had died and gone to Hell, but the screaming voices of Ginny, Neville and Colin Creevy made him think otherwise.

"Ron!" yelled Harry. Grab Ginny, I'll get Neville and Colin!"

Ron's head was easily lost camouflaging in the red flame with his hair, but he was certain he received a nod, before seeing Ginny grabbed and pulled out. Harry moved towards Colin and threw him out of the carriage. But Neville wouldn't budge.

"Go Neville!" yelled Harry. Get out!"

It was evident that Neville's fear would not allow him to leave the carriage. There was nothing else Harry could do, as the fire began to catch to his cloak. He gave one last fleeting look to Neville before jumping out.

Just moments later, the carriage broke down, still burning harshly. There was no sight of Neville.

But new screams coming from carriages further down drew away Harry's attention. Ron was already there, wand drawn at Death Eaters. Harry ran down to assist him. As he got closer, he noticed that Seamus was there, attempting to hold off the Death Eaters.

There were three Death Eaters, each looking more notorious than the next. Yet, as always, there faces were cloaked by masks. Harry charged at one of them dueling Ron and yelled, "_Stupefy!"_

****The Death Eater fell instantly to the ground, stunned and motionless. The second Death Eater, perturbed by the failure of his fellow accomplice, quickly took cover with the third Death Eater behind a burning carriage.

****"Rainew...I think that...was it Harry Potter?" asked the second Death Eater to the third one, seeming both excited and afraid. If we took his head, we...we would have the highest chain of the command next to our Lord!"

Rainew slowly peeled off his mask, because of the atrocious heat coming from the fires and replying, "Yes, but it is essential that we eliminate all of the children, and not just the Potter boy, lest the Lord has told you otherwise."

****The second Death Eater was about to shake his head no, but before he could, the carriage toppled over him and Rainew, killing him instantly, and leaving Rainew severally burned.

Harry, Ron and Seamus had all used a Fortios spell to push the carriage over. Harry assumed both Death Eaters to be dead, so he didn't notice Rainew crawling out from beneath the carriage, flames slowly devouring his body inch by inch. Rainew weakly pulled out his wand and fired at Seamus yelling, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a blinding flash of green light as Seamus's body fell limply to the ground. At the exact same moment, Rainew gave one last deep breath, and fell to the ground, also dead. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, that two people in his dormitory had just been killed. Two people he had been planning to spend the rest of the evening with, playing Exploding Snap, with Ron and Dean Thomas.

It now dawned upon Harry why Malfoy wasn't at school. His father was a Death Eater, of course! He didn't want Malfoy to get caught in the fray. Harry should've known!

The rest of the battle didn't seem to be faring any better than Harry and Ron's situation. There were not many student that were on the ground and not moving, yet many seemed injured and even more seemed missing. Harry only hoped that they had ran away, yet he knew that there was a much higher chance they were kidnapped.

Interrupting Harry's thoughts, Hermione came rushing over, sweat trickling down her forehead from running so fast for so long.

"Dumbledore is here Harry, we got separated, but he is coming with the teachers and-"

At the top of a hill overlooking the whole battlefield, Dumbledore's figure could be spotted, gleaming white from the cloak he was wearing.

"Death Eaters of rot and dust!" he yelled furiously, like Harry had never seen him before. You have trespassed on Hogwarts soil, attacking my pupils, who will never feel safe on these grounds again!"

All the fighting had stopped, including the Death Eaters, who were all watching Dumbledore in fear and awe.

"I shall now dispose of you FOREVER!" bellowed Dumbledore, as he waved his wand.

There was not flash of green light, or anything of enough evidence to make us understand why the Death Eaters died. But they did. One by one, they slowly fell to the hard, dirt ground. They made desperate noises and please for help from their Dark Lord. Yet Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

Harry could remember Dumbledore's figure staring at the lost lives of his pupils, staring at Harry. Suddenly, a carriage's fire went out of control, and exploded. A chunk of wood made contact with Harry's head, and he knew no more.


	10. The Hospital Wing

1Chapter 10

There was a darkness that filled the air. Despair rang throughout the whole area. What was the area...? Where was he? The very fumes he breathed in stunk of medical cleaning alcohol. Slowly, but oh so slowly, a faint color of white was portrayed before Harry's eyes as they slowly opened. He was in the Hospital Wing.

The first person Harry saw couldn't make him happier. He was badly bruised, and had burn marks on his arm and legs, as well as a scar crawling down his left cheek. Nevertheless, smiling and standing was Neville. Also along were Hermione and Ron..

Harry raised himself quickly, but immediately fell back down because of the pain in his head. There was an awful ringing sound that would resonate every time he moved suddenly.

"Don't hurt yourself more than you already have Potter!" said Madam Pomfrey briskly as she quickly walked by Harry's bed, obviously attending to more grievously injured students.

"Neville!" burst out Harry, with a lopsided smile on his face. I can't believe you got out alive! What happened!"

Neville's smile quickly broke as he took a deep breath. This was obviously the first time he had talked about the attack since it had happened.

"Well...when the carriage was set on fire, I tried to catch the Death Eater and stop him," started Neville. But before I could get out, the Death Eater put me in a binding spell so I couldn't talk or move. Then you two came in and got Colin and Ginny out. But I still couldn't move, and I certainly couldn't tell you I was hexed! So, when the carriage came down, I went down with it. But for some reason...the fire seemed to do something to the hex, and I was released. So, basically from there, I just crawled out of the fire, and then I think I passed out."

Harry nodded as he began to examine Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed unscathed, yet Ron had a bruise on his cheek that was huge, and one of his fingernails had fallen off. Otherwise, everyone seemed to be alive. Except for...Seamus.

"What...what happened to Seamus?" asked Harry, not at all wanting to hear the answer.

Yet Ron's reaction surprised him, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're not going to believe this," he said laughing. That stupid Death Eater fired the killing curse at Seamus, but he missed! There was a Death Eater behind Seamus, trying to hit him with a rock; the dumb bloke most of lost his wand. Anyway, the Death curse hit the Death Eater behind Seamus, at the same time as he threw the rock. So it looked like Seamus was killed, but he was really knocked out. He's got the least injuries out of all of us, just a bump on the head."

Harry couldn't believe it! Seamus and Neville were both alive. In fact, Seamus was probably so healthy he was out of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over, with a tray of a variety of different medicines, all seeming very powerful.

"Well Potter, I reserved this bed just for you, since you seem to be using it so often," said Madam Pomfrey sharply. So let me just dab this on your head...yes..okay, you're fit to go!"

Incredulously, Harry stood up, and the ringing sensation had clearly gone. Ron and Hermione waited for him to get changed as Neville said goodbye.

_So, this is it. This is how the war begins _thought Harry. _An attack on Hogwarts. Killing students, injuring and crippling them forever. This is how Voldemort works! _

"Percy Weasley, you're wanted by the Minister, please meet with him immediately!" said a flying memo, quickly passing Percy's desk. Percy looked at it, intrigued by the Minister needing him, and dropped his quill on his desk. "Yes, please inform the Minister that I will be right there." Percy smiled and quickly strode towards the Main Office.

The secretary, knowing Percy's face by now, pointed him inside and returned to her work.

Percy slowly headed towards the door, and gave it a slight push. The door itself was heavy, and had a large plaque painted gold with the words MM on it. About 10 feet away sat a man, with his familiar bowler hat, waiting for Percy's entrance.

"Oh Hello Weasley, please...have a seat," said Fudge, perspiring slightly. I...really must speak to you. And, and do shut the door."

Percy traveled across the room, shut the door, and then took a seat across from Fudge; a pot of tea beside them both on night stands.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Minister?" asked Percy with interest, clearly pleased that the Minister would confide with him on such affairs.

"Weasley, I know that the war is becoming out of hand, and I also know the magical community is on the brink of destruction," said Fudge grimly. "I can also say surely that there is absolutely no way we can win this war against Voldemort, without any help." The Minister saw Percy flinch. "This help that we need, it is not from Dumbledore, or Hogwarts."

Fudge quickly rose to his feet and began pacing the room.

"The place that I am talking about is found only deep into the vast deserts of Egypt," he declared, still sweating profusely. Percy made to open his mouth, but Fudge signaled that he was still talking. "You may have already realized the place I speak of. VillVif is indeed my primary target. Inside of VillVif, resides a magic more powerful than any you could ever imagine."

Fudge now turned away from Percy, looking outside of his window, portraying imaginary sceneries.

"More specifically, what we look for is the Quill of Nalbun," stated Fudge, still looking away. "This Quill that I speak of is no ordinary writing utensil. It allows the possessor to return the dead to living form, yet having them in total obedience to your command!" It seemed as if flames were coming out of his Fudge's eyes. "I need you to pose as England's Ministry ambassador, and get into VillVif with the Hogwarts staff. From there, you must proceed in taking the Quill, and bringing it back to the Ministry! With this power, we could easily destroy the power of Voldemort, and win the war!"

To any normal person, they probably would have called the insane clinic and sent Fudge packing. Yet there was only a look of admiration and determination on Percy's face.

"When do I leave?" asked Percy to Fudge, now smiling.

Fudge turned around, now facing Percy, as he said, "Today."

Harry sat in a large red chair, seated directly opposite from Dumbledore, waiting for him patently to return to his quarters. While twiddling his thumbs, Harry realized that little had changed over the many years that Dumbledore had been Headmaster. As a matter of fact, the only time the room looked any different was when he had blown it up himself. Immersed in his own thoughts, Harry did not notice Dumbledore walking through the doorway, his half moon spectacles visoring his own blue eyes.

"Harry, we have to talk," said Dumbledore, looking extremely serious. "It came to my attention that something...some type of attack was going to happen at Hogwarts. I had a dream...for the first time in a long time. A person...told me that Death Eaters would attack Hogwarts, but I didn't know when. Again, I had another one of those dreams. The person told me that inside of Hogwarts there is a traitor, loyal to Lord Voldemort. It is a student, I was told."

Harry curious as he was, was unsure of how this pertained to him.

"The reason I have called you up here Harry," said Dumbledore, understanding what he was thinking. "Is because the person that has been talking to me, is you."


	11. Recognition

1Chapter 11

Recognition

"Ron, wherever Harry is, I've got a feeling he's going to be a while, so let's just get our stuff together, we leave tonight!" said Hermione giddily, highly anticipating the trip ahead.

Ron sighed, exasperated by her constant talking of the trip. Hermione, noting his annoyance, turned on him irritated.

"You don't realize how big of a deal this is, do you?" asked Hermione with a sharp look in her eyes. "Hogwarts has not allowed their students to visit other schools for thousands of years! Not that we be allowed in anyway, that is if we found the schools in the first place."

Ron grinned and dropped a knapsack on the ground. Hermione immediately plowed through it, finding a few spare (and dirty) clothes as well as a couple of other trinkets. He grinned and without out her even saying anything, began to re-pack.

Ron and Hermione were both packing their things in the Gryffindor Boys dormitory. Everyone else was at the feast, eating away his or her fears of another attack. Yet the chances of one seemed slim to none. The Ministry had ordered a pair of aurors to guard the doors and entrances of Hogwarts. No one could get in without authorization.

Suddenly, the doors of dormitory flew open, as Percy's smile shone darkly into the room.

"Hello Ron, oh I missed you so much!" said Percy falsely as he approached Ron, as if to hug him. He did not even acknowledge Hermione's presence, but rather chose to ignore it, as if it were a nuisance.

Ron drew his wand promptly and pointed it at Percy saying, "If you take another step closer to me, I throw you across the room!" said Ron fiercely. "You sold out my best friend, made his life a living hell, and you look for me to even notice you! You tried to steal Fred and George's recipe; your own brothers! Fudge has twisted your mind and sucked the little bit of life that was left in you're soul and sold it to the devil! You're lucky that I don't go to Dumbledore and tell him what you did, but then again, I would be acting like you wouldn't I? Being a prefect had nothing to do with you're "positive influence," you were only and bad one. You taught me how easily people can be betrayed!"

Percy's mouth was agape, yet he seemed at a loss for words. Hermione drew he wand sharply and chipped in.

"You're father pulled his weight for so many years so that he could support you and you're family!" added Hermione fiercely. "Yet you call him an embarrassment at the Ministry, and say he's given you a bad reputation! You are Disgusting!"

Harry slowly walked in, his wand also drawn, looking at Percy right in the eyes. For a moment, it looked as if Harry was going to attack him. Yet he simply put his wand back in his pocket and pointed out the door. Like an obedient dog, Percy quickly promptly scampered out of the room, like a dog tail between his legs. Yet before he could leave, Harry blocked the way. Although he was not quite as tall as Percy, he was evidently much stronger.

"Percy, I will never forgive you for what you have done," said Harry calmly. "You betrayed me, my friends, you're family; everything I stand for. I never knew you, you never existed in my life. If for whatever reason, I see you doing anything suspicious for the Ministry while you're on the trip, I will bring you down."

Percy gazed at him with cold eyes, a gaze only rivaled by Draco Malfoy. Yet he said nothing and quickly walked away, now with a little better posture.

"Did you say he was coming with us on the trip?" asked Ron disbelievingly, while putting his wand away.

Harry nodded grimly answering, "Dumbledore told when he called me up."

Ron and Hermione both nodded, not asking any further questions concerning Harry's meeting with Dumbledore. Right after Harry had left the Hospital Wing, an owl concerning Harry flew up to him and asked him to meet with Dumbledore with all possible haste. Wordlessly, Harry departed to Dumbledore's room, yet their conversation wasn't heard by anyone, and it didn't look like Harry wanted to talk.

Harry looked seriously out of the window as the rain splattered down against it. Everyone else was at the ceremony for the grievously injured and dead from the Battle of Hogwarts Gates. Four were seriously crippled, and had to leave Hogwarts permanently. Three others died, and two were missing. The names of those students were going to be announced, but Dumbledore had already told Harry who they were. Joshua Plick, Jormine Halbot and Calvin Smithers all perished from the battles. Colin and Dennis Creevy were both missing, and the crippled student were first years whose names Harry couldn't remember. He wanted to go down to the ceremony, but he couldn't. So many times, so many people had their lives changed by Voldemort. The memories of Harry's parents all came back to him. Although Harry knew it was ridiculous, he didn't want to kill Voldemort. No, Voldemort had caused so much pain; it would be impossible to just kill him. Harry would want him to understand how much pain he had caused people. Just how many people couldn't sleep at night, couldn't go on with life, and felt totally hopeless because of him.

"Harry?" peeped Hermione as she walked into the dormitory. "Are you alright? I didn't see you down at the ceremony."

Harry shifted his weight slightly, but didn't respond. After a couple of moments he leaned back on his chair, only two legs on the ground. He rocked back and forth for a while, until he lost his balance. The chair quickly fell backwards and Harry hit the floor, staring at the ceiling with cloudy eyes. Then suddenly, a smile erupted onto his face, his eyes still cloudy and staring at the ceiling. Hermione watching this peculiar behavior, came closer. She could see that Harry wasn't anywhere Earth right now. He was far away, in his minds world. She noticed the pupils in Harry's eyes danced from side to side, with an emerald green color surrounding it. Slowly, she left the room, knowing her best friend could at least find peace in his mind.

"Did you know I have to fight Voldemort?" asked Harry, seemingly to the walls. Yet Hermione knew the question was directed to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione inquisitively. She reluctantly walked back into the room, staring at Harry who was still laying on the floor smiling.

"The prophecy from the Ministry," replied Harry. He seemed to be laughing. "It says that I have to fight Voldemort, and that one of us will die. Wait, more good news, I've just realized I can't perform murder. That I can't kill anyone. I said I would kill Sirius when I thought he was a Death Eater, but I wouldn't have been able to. I realize that. You know what's even better? I've been chosen to play an international tournament for Hogwarts, and I haven't flown for a very long time. A very, very long time."

"Well pack you're bags for tomorrow Harry, because tomorrow is coming no matter how much you don't want it to," said Hermione calmly.

Harry looked at her surprised. Now standing up. "I thought you'd take this a little harder, that's why I didn't tell you right when I found out."

"No matter how much I wish the prophecy isn't true, it is," responded Hermione. "And when you face him, you'll be ready. Because Harry, you will never die. I realized that. You have faced some of the most dangerous places and people and you're still standing here in front of me with a scar on you're forehead, but nothing else. You are destined to destroy Voldemort, that's obvious to me now. So I could cry about it, or I could accept it. I don't know if you're nine lives are almost up Harry, but as long as they aren't, everyone has the will to fight.

Harry looked at her, thinking about what she said. Slowly he turned back towards the window, with rain still pattering now lightly against it saying:

"To another day Hermione, to another day."


	12. All Aboard SS Hogwarts

1Chapter 12

Harry was woken up early the next morning by the few rays of sunshine that poured in through the windows, regardless of the harsh storm the previous night. As he looked around his oval shaped dormitory, he saw that everybody was still asleep. Seeing as his bags were packed and he had nothing else to do, he decided to go down to the common room and see if anyone else was up.

As Harry was leaving the room, he noticed a rolled up bit of parchment tied closed by a piece of ruby-red string. Curiously, he bent down and picked it up, examining the outer contents. Seeing nothing particularly strange about it, he opened it, yet still he reluctantly. It slowly unraveled into a vertically long piece of parchment, which read:

Ministry of Magic

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

As unfortunate is it is, it has reached my ears that this term, you were able to find a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher since, to my dismay, Professor Umbridge has decided to retire. As such, I feel compelled to still keep the connection between Hogwarts and the Ministry very secure, as I am sure you do. Yet since there do not seem to be any positions open as professor, a connection seems quite hard to create. Be as this may, I have found a solution to this severe problem. I send to you Percy Weasley, one of the many sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley, whom I know you to be friends with. He has personally assured me that he is absolutely thrilled to come back to Hogwarts. His role there is quite simple. He wishes to accompany the 6th years on their trip to the foreign schools, and act as a representative for the Ministry. That way, if political issues arise, Percy can shoulder the responsibility of the issue, without you having to worry about taking the role as Mr. England. All of the necessities for the trip for Mr. Weasley have been taken care of by the Ministry, so if problems arise with supplies, Percy will not be an extra burden to carry. I have also told him that if you ask of him to act as an extra disciplinary, he should do so. He seemed very eager to help in any way possible. If there are any problems concerning Percy accompanying Hogwarts 6th years on this trip, please inform me before the trip departure begins. If I hear nothing from you, I shall assume that Percy has taken leave with your company, which would please me greatly

Hope you are well,

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge

Harry glanced at the back of the parchment to see if anything else was written, but there was nothing. For some odd reason, Harry felt inclined to hold onto the letter, so he silently pocketed it and left the dormitory.

When Harry got down, Crookshanks was playing with a ball of yarn as Hermione and Ron both watched laughing.

"Ron?" said Harry, surprised. "I thought you were upstairs sleeping?" Ron put on a dubious look on his face and shook his head no.

"You know," said Hermione, cutting in. "You really should get dressed Harry, I want to get to the lake early so we can get our luggage down more easily, without bumping into everybody."

Harry nodded, noticing Ron and Hermione were both already dressed, and hastily headed up to the dormitory to put on his robes. As he entered the room, Ron's bed was still lumped up, as if somebody was sleeping in it, just as Harry had thought before he went down to the common room.

Cautiously, Harry moved closer to the bed to see an enormous white Persian cat sleeping in Ron's bed. It's yellow eyes stared at Harry as if he had just disturbed it from something profoundly important.

"Her name is Boule, we found her in France," said Ron, walking into the room and seeing Harry awestruck by the appearance of the cat. "Mum just sent her yesterday, and she's been sleeping ever since."

Harry laughed as he rapidly pulled robes over his head and charmed his trunk to follow him wherever he went.

"Did Hermione say we were going down to the lake?" asked Harry curiously. "Why would we want to go there?"

Ron shrugged, obviously confused by Hermione's comment as well. Either way, Harry and his trunk as well as Ron and Boule all journeyed down to the common room where Hermione was waiting. Crookshanks and her trunk rested beside her.

"Ready to go down?" asked Hermione to Ron and Harry as they approached her from the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron both put on puzzled faces, as Hermione quickly understood the confusion. "We're going by ship, you know...to Beauxbatons...in France...how else would we get there? By train? We're traveling the same way Durmstrang got here in 4th year. Remember, they came by the lake, well, we're doing the same thing."

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads simultaneously to showing comprehension of what Hermione was saying. Together, with luggage and animals in hand, they hastened their way out of the common room and into the Great Hall.

Although it was early in the morning, the Hall was crowded with 6th years, all waiting patiently for Dumbledore to arrive. The rest of the school was in all likelihood, still asleep.

Harry took a seat across from Neville and Seamus, giving them a quick smile. Ron and Hermione proceeded to take their seats at both sides of Harry. Hermione was about to say something, but her attention was diverted by the presence of Professor McGonagall, standing up at the staff table.

"Could I have the attention of all sixth years immediately?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply, her loud voice echoing throughout the hall. The room fell silent. "Professor Dumbledore is outside and awaits the 6th years on the ship at the lake that will arrive firstly at Beauxbatons. Please bring all of your personal belongings with you, and have a safe trip."

And with that, she sat down and began to survey the mast of people standing up and heaving their trunks on their backs, or else magicking them to float alongside them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all did the same as they headed to the door that lead outside. Regardless of getting up in advance, they still met the usual early-morning traffic and were bumping into people everywhere.

As Harry approached the lake, he became confused. There was no ship in site. All that could be seen was a small boat for four that Hagrid used to transport the first years across the lake, and Dumbledore standing there smiling beside it.

"Everybody ready?" he shouted to the 6th years. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who was confused.

Slowly, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it to the first-year-boat. He gave his wand an odd flick, and with all possible haste, it turned into a massive ship. Dumbledore smiling said:

"Welcome to the S.S. Hogwarts!"


	13. A Meeting with Malfoy

Chapter 13: A Meeting with Malfoy

Harry set his wand down beside the small night stand next his bed, and turned to face a mirror drawing his own reflection. Although the candle in his room burned brightly, it was mainly the moonlight that lit the room. His green eyes, bloodshot and weary with bags underneath them were portraying Harry exactly as he felt: Lousy. The Battle of Hogwarts, (what the Daily Prophet had now christened it), had apparently taken a lot more out of Harry then he thought. Hogwarts was not a particularly safe place anymore, and he was, for the first time since fifth year, not unhappy to leave it.

There was a hesitant knock on his door, bringing Harry's thoughts back down to Earth. Curious, he quickly strode towards the door. When he opened it, it was hard to conceal his surprise, mainly because he had lost control of his jaw, which was hanging out towards the ground as low as possible. There were many people Harry would expect to see come to his cabin in the dead of the night on the S.S. Hogwarts. Ron or Hermione, to pay him a friendly visit and to discuss their plans in the foreign countries that they were to travel too. Possibly Neville, to be consoled by Harry because of a bad dream he had concerning his grandmother and him shaming his family name. He would even have expected to see his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to speak to him of pressing, upcoming matters more than the persons standing before him now.

Who he did not expect to see, was a depressed and disgruntled looking Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want!" said Harry in disgust, not easily forgetting his fathers attempt to murder him and his friends not long ago the previous year. Malfoy made a movement of his head, as if to indicate that he wanted to enter. Some strange emotion overtook Harry, curiosity no doubt, and inclined him to move his body out of the doorway and allow Malfoy to proceed into his room. "No cronies." Harry put up his hand to Crabbe and Goyle, who also moved into the room. Malfoy turned to them and gave each of them a silent nod, sending his best mates away in mere seconds.

"I suppose there is a reason you're here?" asked Harry aggressively, curling his lip while addressing Malfoy. Only deepest resentment towards the person sitting now in front of him would allow him to speak to any human being the way he was.

"No need for the tone Potter, if I wanted a fight, I wouldn't have sent away Crabbe and Goyle," replied Malfoy, though his lip was also curling. Harry thought he had a fair point, and began to undo the great ball of tension whirling inside of him. "Especially since I _just arrived _from my Wiltshire Mansion less than an hour ago, and almost missed the departure. So anyway, I thought that the first thing I should do is come to Harry Potter!

Harry for a moment, thought this was some big Slytherin hoax, that the whole thing was a joke, and he had already been dumb enough to let Malfoy inside in the first place. But something about the way Malfoy had finished his sentence, in some sort of a business-like form; it made him feel like Malfoy was serious.

"You may have heard of my father's appeal, in which he was released from Azkaban only a month ago?" started Malfoy maliciously. Harry nodded, remembering reading it furiously in the Prophet not too long ago. "Well, I was given a message from my father, in this envelope. My father states that it is from one of his business associates, some bloke named…err…Tom Marvolo Riddle! That's right, never heard of him before. Anyway, the letter is from that Tom guy, and was given to my father which was given to me, which I have been told by my father to give to you."

Malfoy dropped the letter on the table. Clearly inscribed on the front of the yellow envelope, in black ink was the name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. There was no address as to where it came from or where it was going. Malfoy snorted disgustingly, looking at Harry with utmost rancor, and strutted off out of the room, closing the door sharply behind him. Harry could tell that the envelope had been jinxed with an unbreakable charm, so that Malfoy could not have read the letter beforehand.

Harry's heart was beating at the speed o light. Lord Voldemort had sent him a letter. What could be inside? A trap possibly? Would a terrible liquid come seething out the moment he opened it, scalding his hands? Undoubtedly foolishly, Harry made to open the letter, but then checked the other side of the letter to see if there where any other marks. There were, as Harry read:

TO MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER,

S.S. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS LAKE

This was absurd. It was probably, as Harry had suspected, a prank by Malfoy, who would definitely think it funny to see him opening a note that he thought from Voldemort.

But the second Harry opened the letter and read what it said, he realized this was no prank, this was no prank at all.


	14. Attempted Assualt

Chapter 14:

Attempted Assault

"Slowly Wormtail, slowly!" said a deep, angry voice of a man.

"Sorry, but I've been rowing for hours, do you know what it's like?" replied Wormtail.

"Oh stop complaining you stupid rat, your services to the Dark Lord have been pathetic, that's what you should be complaining about!" said another harsh voice, this one more feminine.

"Yeah Bellatrix, you've done so much by sitting in Azkaban, claiming yourself loyal to the Dark Lord, I wish _I_ had thought of that!" retorted Wormtail furiously. Although it was dark, Wormtail could distinctly see her flush. "Furthermore, _I_ was the one who brought back the Dark Lord, one of the greatest achievements by any of his Death Eaters, and one that far outstrips your…" Wormtail took a drawling moment to carefully choose his words, "Sit out."

Bellatrix made to stand up, but was held down by the man.

"Let go of me Sturgis, I want to throttle the little idiot, the disgusting vermin who crawls the halls of the Dark Lord, seeking only to leave and save his own skin!" bellowed Bellatrix furiously. Sturgis had now drawn his wand.

"Bellatrix, you have already managed to screw up one mission, from what I have heard, and if you yell any louder, you'll do it again!" whispered Sturgis sharply. "So for your and my sake, shut up and help Wormtail rowing! Were almost their anyway. Potter's going to have a little surprise tonight! You know my service to the Dark Lord has been limited, I too failed my first mission, being caught trying to get into the Hall of Prophecy's by the Ministry. Yet I feel compelled to show the Dark Lord that failure in his service is unacceptable, and so should you!"

After about another half an hour of rowing, a large mast came into sight, with the golden words splashed across its side: S.S. HOGWARTS. Without a sound, Wormtail and Bellatrix set their small raft next to the ship, and slowly began to climb up the side of it. Bellatrix was perplexed; she expected more security on the sip do to recent attack on Hogwarts students. Yet the entire deck seemed to be deserted, and by doing a Revealment Charm, she concluded that there was nobody in invisibility cloaks, or camouflaged with a Disillusionment Charm.

"All clear," she whispered down to Sturgis Podmore and Wormtail, who proceeded to clamber up the remaining part of the wall. Bellatrix, taking unnatural care in squeezing Wormtail's hand as hard as she could, pulled him up onto the S.S. Hogwarts. "We've made it…now we just have to find where Potter is hiding…according to the Dark Lord, he is two flights down…and three rooms on the right…okay, good, let's go."

_"Lumos!"_ said Sturgis, flick his wand and having it glow the brilliant color of green to light the deck.

While doing so, Bellatrix proceeded onwards with Wormtail bringing up the rear. Down two flights and over three rooms on the right, they came to a large door, marked clearly in large lack letters, HARRY POTTER.

"This is it, we should probably-"started Wormtail, but Bellatrix had already rushed in.

There, sitting in a large, red cushioned chair was unmistakably Harry Potter, sleeping. Sturgis and Wormtail ran in as well, wands at the ready. As they did so, the door shut quickly behind them. Sturgis tried to open it with an Alohomora spell, but it remained firmly locked.

1Bellatrix began to make moments towards Harry with her wand, but the second she did, it sizzled and exploded. Awestruck, she turned to Sturgis and Wormtail, both of whom had also lost their wands to this sizzling sound.

"Anti-Magic charm on the room; always seems to get the Death Eaters," said a voice. Bellatrix looked around frantically, fists raised ready to take an offensive strike. "Don't you Death Eaters talk to each other, really, cooperation is one of the greatest means of success, wouldn't you agree? Oh, but I know you wouldn't Bella, you've always been one to work by yourself, never heeding others advice, and now it seems to me as if it has led you in a very sticky situation indeed."

Wormtail, now cowering with what seemed to be a mix of petrification out of fear and vein throbbing fury, fell to the floor, apparently out cold. Strugis kicked him harshly in the shoulders, and he woke up instantly, holding his shoulder and giving Sturgis a dirty look.

"Dumbledore!" spat Bellatrix harshly, brandishing what now seemed to be a knife from the inside of her right sleeve.

"Come now Bella, you've attempted to kill me so many times now, and may I add, unsuccessfully, I think it is time we should be on first name terms," said the voice of Dumbledore, as he appeared right where Harry had been before disappearing and being replaced by the appearance of the Headmaster.

Bellatrix wasted no time for words and charged at Dumbledore, the moonlight outside shining in from the windows to the left. But something happened that even Dumbledore didn't expect as she attempted to strike at him with her knife.

In mid action, as if paused on a replay screen, she stopped almost comically. Then, with a quick swerve, she became as rigid as if she had just been petrified, and fell to the floor apparently dead. But even more curious than this, if possible, was that the same fate occurred to the remaining two Death Eaters in seconds after Bellatrix.

But instead of giving out a enormous shock of surprise, he studied the bodies for a moment, and then gave a great sigh of comprehension.

"You may come out now Harry," said Dumbledore to a cabinet near the window on the left. As he said this, a 16 year old boy, with what seemed to be great difficulty, clambered out of a robes cabinet, his jet black hair poking out first.

"Professor?" he asked tentatively, as he saw Dumbledore's gaze leave him, and stare out the window.

"The bodies will be sent to the Ministry of Magic for identity confirmation," said Dumbledore, without looking at Harry. "I would just like you to know Harry, that I would never have let you stay in this room will this happened if there was enough time to get you out after you had shown me the letter." Harry nodded.

"Professor," started Harry. "Why did Bellatrix Lestrange just...die when she came at you?"

"Curious as I immediately was after it happened to not only her, but Wormtail and Sturgis, whom, I thought to work for the Order, I seem to have figured it out," said Dumbledore.

"What is it, why did it happen?"

"I will explain everything in my office Harry, but I think Lord Voldemort posses the Ink of Nalbun!" said Dumbledore, as he exited Harry's room and went through the door.

-K, probably everyone's wondering about one detail that wasn't explained in this chappy. Dumbledore seemed to imply that the letter from Voldy warned them of the attack from Bellatrix Wormtail and Sturgis. Well Dumbeldore's implications are usually right. R& R PLZE!


	15. The Traitors Veil

1

Chapter 15: The Traitors Veil

Harry found himself sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, waiting for him to return to the room, which he promised he would do right before bringing Harry into it. Where Dumbledore going on the ship at this late hour was a mystery too Harry. As far as he was concerned, there were no other adults on the ship but Dumbledore, and definitely no teachers. But Harry's question was immediately answered as Dumbledore opened the cabin door and strode into the room, with a tired-eyed looking Fawkes clinging onto his shoulder.

"He was staying with all the other owls in a makeshift owlery, but I feel that Fawkes presence is needed at this time," said Dumbledore wearily, sitting down into a cushioned chair with an uncharacteristic thump.

Harry felt a little confused. The only time he had seen Fawkes needed in Dumbledore's office was when he needed a warning as to whether Umbridge was coming. Seeing an opportunity to speak, he seized it.

"Professor, are there Ministry people on the ship?" he asked cautiously, not trying to sound too nosy.

"Oh yes Harry," said Dumbledore weakly, attempting to put some vigor back into his voice, and failing. "An interruption by Percy Weasley could mean more than you could ever imagine. Fawkes is needed for the same thing as with Professor Umbridge. I want him to send us a warning as well as for Percy if there is any student that is out of bed. Harry became less tense. It was just a disciplinary issue and a lookout for Perfect Percy. "I know what you're thinking Harry, but that is not why Fawkes is patrolling the corridors."

Harry looked crestfallen, knowing that the reason was one of much larger significance, and had something to do with him.

"The reason is because of the news of the traitor that I received from you in my dreams," said Dumbledore. "Now, I could block them out with Occlumency, but I had decided against it. But I have already spoken to you of the dreams Harry, what I now need to explain to you is the letter."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with wonder and waited for him to continue. Dumbledore pulled out a large piece of parchment, which Harry recognized as the letter from Voldemort.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I write to you today knowing that it will be sometime before this letter reaches you. But that is of no concern to me, for I have enchanted the text to only appear on the night that I am about to tell you of. Dumbledore may not have informed you, but you will be leaving from the S.S. Hogwarts on the second day of term towards Beuxbatons Academy in France. What he does not know however, is that this very same night, three of my Death Eaters will come with a mission to attack you and kill you, on my orders of course. I would also like to inform you that, if you live to see it, there is a traitor inside of Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore already knows of this. But I shall make it a little more interesting, by narrowing down the suspects for you. The traitor lies in the group you call the D.A. Oh yes Potter, you don't have to believe me, but I tell you for sure that I speak the truth.

Until death makes us part,

Lord Voldemort

What perplexed Harry the most about this letter, was the fact that he believed ever word Voldemort said. What's more, he had a suspicion that there was a student that had been passing information to Voldemort for a while. Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn't in the D.A., so it couldn't be him. He wished it could be Zacharias Smith, but Hufflepuff's are renown for their loyalty. That Marietta girl had already betrayed them once, could it be her? But Marietta was kicked out of the D.A. immediately after the incident. Plus she had told the Ministry, not Lord Voldemort.

"Harry,' started Dumbledore. "I have to ask you a favor. I must ask you not to speak of this to Ron or Hermione. I've asked the Prophet to say the deaths of the Death Eaters happened at the Ministry, so you won't be involved. With a traitor in the D.A., I ask you to be as cautious as possible. I also told you that Voldemort had possession of the Ink of Nalbun. The Ink of Nalbun is ancient ink that was used by Magic Pharaohs. They would smother their prisoners in it, and then put them in a life-threatening situation. If those people used magic against their opponents, but only their opponents, they would die. This is what Riddle did to Bellatrix Wormtail and Sturgis, although I am sure he didn't say what it was he was putting on them. But even more powerful than this, is the Quill of Nalbun. This Quill that I speak of is no ordinary writing utensil. It allows the possessor to return the dead to living form, yet having them in total obedience to your command!"

Harry nodded, looking at Dumbledore, who seemed slightly angry.

"I think that the reason Percy Weasley is with us is so he can attempt to steal the Quill from VilliVif School in Egypt. But I also think that the traitor will also try and take the Quill."

Dumbledore looked at Harry now, and seemed pleased. He th spoke saying, "I know how good you are Harry, and I need you to tell me if you see anything suspicious going on with a student or with Percy. That will be all"

Harry nodded silently and made to leave the room, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Oh and Harry...be careful."

-Another tricky title, I was sorta goin for the veil being the mask of the traitor, cuz they don't know who it is. But by being able to narrow down the suspects, they can at least know that the traitor is hiding at Hogwarts, "masking his true purposes." Lol plze read and review.


	16. To Beuxbatons

1Chapter 16: To Beuxbatons

"All right then Harry?" asked Ron questioningly the next morning, as Harry had been slopping tea all over his fronts for the third time. "You seem a little...distracted this morning."

Harry nodded to Ron and said, "Didn't get much sleep last night," but said nothing more. Just as he had promised to Dumbledore, Harry had said nothing about last nights events to anyone, including Ron and Hermione. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he trusted them just as much as he trusted Dumbledore. And the shock that Hermione received when she read about the Death Eaters deaths in the_ Prophet_ made Harry want to change the subject more than ever. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he resolved that it wasn't a question of trust; that Dumbledore had other reasons for not telling Ron and Hermione.

"Was it one of those dreams again Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively, fear in her eyes. Harry had decided to tell Ron and Hermione the story of his dream of fleeing Hogwarts, and killing Ron. Harry had thought this information would rattle Ron, but on the contrary, it made him laugh. He thought it was funny that Harry had ended up killing him over ripping up the Fat Lady's Portrait, but Hermione did not. She looked at Harry apprehensively, and constantly asked him to relive the experience of what had happened in the dream. He remembered similar treatment the year prior to this one with his Occlumency lessons with Snape. Furthermore, she was constantly nagging Harry to tell Dumbledore about the dream, but as Dumbledore had enough dreams about Harry to worry about already, he did not think he needed to burden him with more.

"So then," said Ron, finishing off a bit of buttered toast. "What are we supposed to do on this ship anyway?" He then turned promptly to Hermione, expecting an answer from her.

Sure enough, Hermione spoke saying, "I heard Parvati saying that we should arrive at Beuxbaton tonight. As for what we do here, I have no idea."

Ron looked then to Harry, who shrugged, and stood up. Hermione leapt up as well, and Ron, disgruntled, dropped the bit of toast he wanted longingly to finish, and walked away from it as he followed Harry out of the eating cabin.

"Why don't we go out onto the deck," suggested Hermione as all three of them strolled towards the stairs. Harry and Ron nodded, and traveled up a flight of wooden planks that led them to the top of the ship.

A great beam of sunlight hit them the second they walked out, and it took them all a moment for their eyes to adjust.

Percy Weasley's austere appearance came to view as they moved toward the center of the mast. His horn rimmed glasses shone violently in the sunlight, making him appear to have no eyes behind his particularly large lenses.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Percy demandingly, not stopping to sneer disgustedly at his own brother. "The deck is not open to pupils without adult supervision!"

"Percy, we're seventeen, we can walk were we want, whether you like it or not!" retorted Ron, jabbing a finger in Percy's chest. "And anyway, aren't you supposed to be a pathetic attempt of adult supervision?"

Percy just glared at Ron after this comment, obviously just realizing he had slipped up. Ron, also knowing this, grinned at Harry and Hermione. And without another word, Ron gave Percy one last contemptuous look, and strode further down the deck.

As they walked farther down towards a cabin perched atop the deck, and looking inside it to see an empty room with an oar that magically was steering itself, Harry came to a thought.

"Hang on, if Percy wasn't up here to supervise us, then what was he doing?" asked Harry to Ron, and Hermione continued looking through the window.

Ron merely shook his head and said, "dunno," slightly distractedly, also looking at the self-moving oar. "I reckon he's just up here to look around, like us."

But Harry was not satisfied with this answer. Out of them many things Harry discussed with Dumbledore the previous night, he was gladdest he wasn't allowed to speak of the Headmasters suspicion of Percy future attempt to sabotage VillVif school and steal the Quill of Nalbun. Harry thought back to the days of his first year, when he stole the Sorcerers Stone right under the nose of Voldemort. He wondered if VillVif would have similar enchantments protecting the Quill, and whether Percy would be able to get through them.

But Harry's thoughts were once again, quickly drowned out by Ron beckoning Harry to come sit in between him and Hermione, where they had a view of the ocean ahead and around them.

"I almost forgot, you got picked for Team Hogwarts in the International Quidditch World Cup, right?" said Harry happily, falling into the chair next to Ron. "As Keeper?"

At these words, Ron did not put on a delighted face and begin to make strategies with Harry, but turned red and began mumbling. Harry looked at him with concern, not understanding this attitude.

"I'm only a backup," said Ron, still crimson in the face. "To Gordon Bletchley, a Slytherin."

But Harry only laughed at this, and smiled widely. "Gordon didn't make the ship, his father was caught as a Death Eater and he was arrested as well, he apparently helped his father use the Crutacius Curse and put the Dark Mark over someone's house. That makes you Keeper, first round!"

Ron sat awestruck at this, and turning from bright red to a deep greenish purple, which showed Harry that Ron's nerves were beginning to get the better of him, just like last years Hogwarts matches.

Harry began to get comfortable in his chair, and before he knew it, he had dozed off and fallen into a deep sleep. No dreams bothered him, but he was bothered by Ron's continual poking, so bothered that he stood up right out of his chair and looked at him; annoyed and irritated. But he understood why as he woke up not to a sunny afternoon sky, but a star filled night.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," said Ron quietly, eyes focused on the horizon.


	17. Bunking at Beuxbatons

Chapter 17: Bunking at Beuxbatons

Harry didn't know it possible that ten minutes could go more slowly than in History of Magic. Highly anticipating his arrival at Beuxbatons, he constantly kept checking Hermione's gold watch, which she had gotten for her birthday from Harry in September. After what seemed an eternity, Harry found himself getting annoyed. There was not only no trace of the school anywhere nearby, but no land in sight altogether. Hermione seemed perplexed by this at first, but then, seemingly thinking hard, gave herself an understanding nod, accomapnied with an long, "oooh." 

"You're probably wondering why you can't see anything yet, right?" started Hermione sagely, speaking to Harry, but not Ron, who seemed to think everything made sense. "It is customary for Schools seperated by water masses to arrive by ship, into the school lakes, like Durmstang did in our fourth year. I read it in Hogwarts, A History." Ron looked perplexed, and asked, "How else would we get there?" unknowing to the normal Muggle way of docking a ship, instead of teleporting.

Before Harry could respond, a large hand was tugging at him, and pulling him towards the door that led to the rooms below. Harry turned to see that it was Percy. He had ushered Ron and Hermione down as well. "Don't want to be on top of the deck while we teleport underwater, do you?" he asked nasily, quickly releasing Harry when they had reached the bottom of the staircase. "We're going to be there in about fifteen seconds anyway."

Just as Harry had heard Percy say that, Albus Dumbledore came striding towards them, accompanied by the rest of the people on the ship, mostly consisting of sixth years. Ginny was in the lead of the group, only a few steps behind Dumbledore, who now walked with a cane. The cane itself was peculiar, it had a long snake entwined around it, with a lion clawing his way up the wooden sides, a raven perched on the upmost parts of it, and a badger poking his head out from the bottom center gap that must of been a burrow. The fascinating thing though, was that all the animals were moving. They interacted with each other very friendily, except the snake always kept its distance from the lion. 

When Dumbledore came to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Percy at the bottom of the steps, he smiled at them all, even Percy, and gestured them towards the line that was behind him. 

"We have arrived at Beuxbatons," said Professor Dumbledore, as the boat hit what was evidently land, with a loud thud and a rumbling sensation that resounded throughout the boat. "I ask that your behavior during our stay at Beuxbatons does not waver, and that you interact politely and graciously, since we are their guests. That is all."

He then began moving towards the top of the stairs, and pushing the door in front of him gently as he walked into the starry night. As he walked towards a gap on the side of the boat, a magical pair of clanky old planks all formed right in front of him as stairs formed. The rest of the group followed suite as they walked towards a damp grass mingeled with sand. Standing right at the end of the stairs was Madame Maxime, as enormous and well statured as ever. She looked at Dumbledore through her dark lidded eyes, as well as surveying the students who followed him. At the sight of Harry, she gave a pleasant smile, but nothing more. Behind her stood what must have been the entire school, from first years to seventh. It was slightly less populated than the Hogwarts residence, but they all looked nice, which was all Harry cared about. The sterotype about them being snobbish and rude was absurd, they all looked modest and caring. Like in all schools, Fleur was just one of those "other" students. 

Madame Maxime began to converse with Dumbledore as he greeted her with an enthusiastic bow, which she returned. This must have signaled something, since all of her students began to move towards the Hogwarts students and converse with them. Some people even recognized each other from the Triwizard Tournament. A girl with curly brown hair and a gold necklace, ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug. At first, he didn't recognize who it was, but the when he saw her face, it became clear. It was Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. She then moved toward Ron, and gave him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. He went very red throughout the region of his neck, and blushed furiously. Finally, recognizing Hermione from being with Krum, she went towards her and gave her a kiss, again on both cheeks. 

"Hello 'Arry," he said, smiling at all three of them. "I hav' missed you so much. Fleur is in England working at...eh...Gringgoutss, so I havn't heard anything from her for a while, I miss her so."

Harry just smiled, as Gabrielle turned to Ron and Hermione. After three minutes, Ron and Gabrielle were walking the grounds together. Hermione just smiled and laughed, as she and Harry walked up towards the school. A ghost wooshed out of the school the second Harry and Hermione approached it. It was a women, wearing 'haute-class' clothing and looking at them warmly. "Je vous demande pardon, mais vous peu pas entrer l'ecole maitenant. Les maison pour vous est tout a fond du lac." Hermione nodded, and pulled Harry away brsikly.

"How did you understand her?" asked Harry baffeled. Hermione told him something about picking up a bit of French on her trip here in third year. Hermione led Harry past the lake. They walked through a path for about three or four minutes, until they came to several large houses. 

"The ghost told me that we would be staying here. Now...there must be some sort of assignment to these houses..." Sure enough, at the front of the doors stood a large gold embossed plaque with 'GRYFFINDOR' written on it. Hermione pushed the door open. Harry couldn't believe it. It was a beutifuly furnished and decorated room, with a large fireplace, a large library and many oak desks to read and work on. Something that Harry saw made him raise his eyebrows though. There was only one pair of staircases, did that mean the dormitory's were coed? But his question was answered as he walked up the stairs, and found a couple of doors, all clearly marked like on the front door. The first door had written on it, "FIRST NAME LETTERS A-G", the next "H-N, after that, "O-U" and then lastly, "V-Z". Harry pushed the door open and found the room was just as nice as the Common room beneath them. He also found that there where only two beds in the room. He racked his head and realized that the rooms were coed, because Hermione and himself were the only ones in Gryffindor with the first names from H-N. He dumped his bags onto the top of the bed, and sat ontop of it, eventually laying back. Hermione came to the door of the room, reading the sign like Harry had. She then squealed with excitement, and ran into the room, smiling at the now standing Harry.

"This'll be great, we're bunk mates!" she said smiling from ear to ear. "We can read Beuxbaton, A History tonight. It'll be great! I bet there's so much to learn, it took me ages to memorize Hogwarts, A History!"

Harry laughed and gave her a look of doubt. He began to start unpacking his stuff when she stopped him. "You've got the window view, can I have it?" she said with puppy eyes, frowing at Harry. 

"No way Hermione, first come first serve," he said laughing as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He got his and retaliated, throwing all of the miniature pillows he had and even one of his blankets. He weaved in and out of the cover of his bed, taking an occasional pillow to the face when he wasn't careful. "I think we're missing the feast!" started Hermione, but then she just laughed and proceeded to throw another pillow at Harry. "You can defeat the "Great Lord Voldemort, but not me!" she laughed as she hit Harry particuarly hard in the head. 

He slumped to the ground, eyes shut and limbs motionless. He wasn't even breathing. Hermione gasped in shock and knelt down by him, a stricken look on her face, white as a piece of unused piece of chalk. 

"Harry...HARRY!" she shrieked, pushing his shoudlers back in forth to wake him up. Just as fast as he fell, he grabbed Hermione and lifted her off of the ground with ease and set her on the bed that Harry had initially taken, moving his stuff off it in the processs. Hermione was laughing uncontrollably, as she hit the soft cushion of the bed. Harry was smiling as well, as he began to moved his stuff towards the other bed.

CRASH! Harry turned quickly, cricking his neck to see Hermione, once again panic stricken and pale, shaking uncontrollably. A long silver arrow with a green tip had burst through the window, missing Hermione by mere centimeters. 

"Are you okay?" said Harry as he ran over to her side to see if she was injured. Hermione just gave a small nodd and squeak, but said nothing else. "That arrow wasn't meant for you, it was for me." Although this had nothing to do with the Death Eater event on the ship, Harry thought that if he was in more danger than usual, since he was not in the protective walls of Hogwarts, Hermione should know. So he told her the whole story about what had happened. 

At the end of it, she just broke down crying on his shoulder. Her stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. 

"If you don't want to bunk with me, I'll more than understand," he said, not meaning it at all. 

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes and said, "I'll stay Harry...I'll always stay." And with that, she layed down and fell asleep, still in Harry's arms. 


	18. COMPLAINT

NO UPDATES B/C THERE R NO REVIEWS! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE! 


	19. A Mystery Revealed

Chapter 18:

The next morning Harry woke up, he found that Hermione was no longer in his arms, but had obviously left for breakfast. He took a long look at the arrow, still sharply inserted into the wall. Curious, he attempted to pull it out with one hand, but failed. Standing up now, he grasped both hands upon the end of the arrow tightly, and pulled with all his might. The arrow came shooting out of the wall, and Harry went tumbling backwards into the door, which was now open with the smiling figure of Ron standing at it.

"Need a hand?" asked Ron, still grinning at the image of Harry sprawled on the floor with an odd piece of wood in his hands, and his glasses askew upon his face. Harry straightened his glasses, took Ron's hand, which was now outstretched, and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"What's that in your hands?" asked Ron, now a look of perplexity upon his face. Harry realized that this was probably not because of the arrow, but because of the blood that was beginning to drool from his fingertips and palm. The edge of the point must have nicked him as he fell.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry replied, bustling around unnecessarily in an attempt to hide the cut Ron had so obviously seen. Ron looked at him doubtfully, but after a moment, his glare changed and it seemed as if he would drop it.

"Wanna go down and get something to eat?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the room while wiping off the last flecks of blood off of his hand.

Harry had expected to go down to the school to eat, but found, to his great delight, that there was a small dining room next to the common room downstairs. He continued following Ron (who strangely seemed to know his way around) until he stopped at a small four person table where Hermione and Gabrielle were both sitting and talking animatedly. Harry smiled at them both, and sat down to get some breakfast. He really didn't mind the fact that he was away from Hogwart anymore. As a matter of a fact, he sort of enjoyed having a bit of a change of scenery, since he had never been allowed this privilege by the Dursley's, who had always left him with Ms. Fig's during holidays.

"I think I'll visit the school today," said Harry to Hermione, Gabrielle and Ron, all of them turning sharply around as he said this.

"We aren't allowed in the school," said Ron grumpily, sticking a knife into some butter unnecessarily.

Harry remembered the ghost shooting out of the entrance way the day before, and wondered why Beuxbatons who so intent on not letting Hogwarts students into its school.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea, but he would have to be subtle, and if he got the response he thought he would, he would know.

"Not being held prisoner in there are you, Gabrielle?" asked Harry, with an obvious sarcastic voice. She looked petrified for a moment, and the relaxed.

"Very funny 'Arry!" she said with a small fake laugh.

That's when Harry knew it. He knew why they weren't letting them into Beuxbatons.


End file.
